The invention concerns a furniture damper for damping a movement of a movably mounted furniture part or a movably mounted furniture fitting component of a furniture fitting, comprising a piston arranged in a fluid chamber, in which a damping action is performed by a relative movement between the fluid chamber and the piston. A sealing device is provided for sealing the fluid chamber, and the sealing device has a first abutment element and a second abutment element mounted movably relative to the first abutment element and adapted to seal the fluid chamber. A spring is arranged between the first abutment element and the second abutment element.
A furniture fitting having a furniture damper for damping a movably mounted furniture part, wherein a damping action is performed by a movement of a piston in a fluid chamber, is disclosed in WO 2009/003458. A movably mounted seal is acted upon by a spring which bears against the end plate of the fluid chamber. The spring serves in that case for guiding the movably mounted seal and is held by projections both against the seal and also against the end plate. In the intermediate region, the spring has a constant cross-section and occupies the entire interior of the housing in which the fluid chamber is arranged, to permit guidance for the seal, that is as stable as possible. The disadvantage of such a furniture fitting is that the nature of the spring and the projections take up a great deal of space and the range of movement of the seal is limited, whereby use is conceivable only for large furniture fittings where there is sufficient space. The advantages of a movably mounted seal, as are described in GB 565 630, cannot be enjoyed in that respect for every kind of furniture fittings.